Just being kids
by gleeismyposion
Summary: Loki is upset and it's Thor's job to make him smile


**A\N Hey everyone so this is my first avengers fic so please be kind **

Loki sat on the bed deflated. He felt alone here. The avenger's didn't welcome or like him. He would forever be a villain in their eyes. He wasn't anymore but they still looked at him like one. And that hurt. A lot.

"Brother what is the matter?" Thor walked in looking baffled at his brothers sadness and wanting to help.

"I'm fine" Loki sighed

"You're making the same face you made when father yelled at you. Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing!" Loki growled slamming his hand on the bed glaring hard at his brother.

"You know, brother I always had a way to make you surrender as a kid"

Loki's eyes widened in fear

"Stay away from me brother! I am not a kid anymore" He warned backing up

Thor simply smiled tackling his bother to the bed pinning his hands with his knees

"Get off me you big lug! I don't want to be tickled!" Loki said pushing at his brother's shoulder.

"I simply want to make you laugh" Thor said grinning down at his pouting brother.

He began to lightly trace Loki's ribs, Loki trying to hold in his laughter but it tickled to bad.

"Ready brother? One last chance before I tickle you."

Loki shook his head shutting his eyes getting ready for it.

"Get ready to laugh!" Thor said before diving in causing Loki to giggle at the thought

And laugh he did as Thor tickled him on his sides, stomach and ribs. Thor couldn't help but laugh at his brother who looked so cute like this.

"Tickle, tickle" He teased tickling a sensitive spot between his ribs causing him to jump

"Stohahah" Loki chocked

Thor did seeing how red he was not wanting him to pass out before he hit the sweet spot.

"Had enough?" Thor asked amused at his sweaty, red bother.

Loki nodded

"Yes brother hehehe pleahe no more brother!" he gasped out, looking scared of another round.

"Tell me what is bothering you and I will. Your fate is up to you" Thor said wiggling his fingers evilly causing Loki to giggle

Loki shook his head stubbornly not wanting to tell Thor but he was really enjoying the game. Thor gave a huge sigh as he slowly began to lower his fingers down by his underarms, with Loki laughing and smiling the whole. He stopped right on his arm pits.

And plunged right! The reaction was amazing. Loki was bucking and shacking and in screaming in crazed laughter. Tears sprung in his eyes his face going beat red.

"STOHAHAHAH OHAHAHAH THOHAHAH PLEHEHEHHEHEH" was all he could get out before his laughter fell slient.

Thor stopped.

"You surrender brother?" Thor asked

"Yes oh god yes please no more."

Thor smiled pulling his brother on his lap. Loki tensed.

"It's ok I'm done"

Thor rubbed his breath giving him a few minutes to get his breath back and let him and get his heart rate under control. Finally Loki got his breath back sitting up and spoke.

"I was upset if you much know because I feel like the avengers still don't trust me."

Thor hung his head in shame knowing this was true, they didn't trust him.

"I am so sorry Loki. I will talk to the other avengers and we will work on getting to know you I promise."

Loki looked up sniffling

"Really?"

"Yes even if I don't say it much I love you."

"I love you too" Loki whispered pecking a kiss on his brothers cheek, causing Thor to blush.

They stayed cuddled up for about an hour before Loki spoke

"Brother do you know what would make me happy?" Loki asked smirking mischievously

"What?" Thor asked eager to make his bother happy

"Some well earned revenge!" He shouted before he grabbed his brother pinning him on his back.

"Now Loki is this really called for?" Thor said trying to reason with Loki knowing it was a lost cause.

Sure enough Loki just grinned and dug into his bothers sides. He began laughing not as hard as Loki- he wasn't as ticklish as him but it was still awful.

"Stohahahah No hahahaha morhahah" Thor laughed

Loki grinned loving seeing his brother like this. Care free and laughing.

"Awww your so ticklish Thor it's so cute big, strong you is ticklish as a little girl." He teased making the tickling so, so much worse.

"Shuhahah uphahahah yoahahah dickhahahaah"

Loki didn't stop till he was gasping for breath. He rolled of his brother grinning.

"Had enough?" Loki mocked

"Screw you." Thor gasped trying to sound mad but couldn't wipe the grin off his face

Loki grinned ruffling his brothers hair which Thor returned with a playful shove.

Although neither would admit it they felt better. All though they both were tickled half to death they felt better. Like kids. For once kids.


End file.
